Belphemon
Those who dare to cross me don't live to tell the tale! „~ Belphemon “ You wretched fool! How dare you compare me to a lowly human? I am not Kurata! „~ Belphemon “ I am the deadly Digimon Belphemon, and you shall feel my wrath!!! „~ Belphemon Evil-doerBelphemonFull NameBelphemonAliasnoneOriginDigimon Data SquadOccupationMega Digimon Demon Lord DigimonPower/SkillsClaws, energy blasts, chainsHobbyUnleashing destruction and rageGoalsTo destroy the Data Squad, along with the Digital World and Real World collideType of VillainGiant Monster, Demon Belphemon is the one of the main antagonists in Digimon Data Squad, but a minor villain in Digimon World Data Squad. He stared out as Akihiro Kurata's "partner" who will stop at nothing to destroy the city in the Real World.Contents show AppearanceBelphemon is a Mega Level Digimon that resembles the demon (or the seven princes of Hell, Belphegor. He one of the few digimon that actually had several forms.Belphemon (Rage Mode)As Belphemon Rage Mode, Belphemon resembles a demon bear. He has six giant wings, has chains wrapped all over his body, ram-like horns, and markings on his cheat.Belphemon (Sleep Mode)As Belphemon Sleep Mode, Belphemon appears as a demonic teddy bear, with horns, chains wrapped all over his body, and two wings for ears. The chain help him maintain this form, so the less he has the more likely he'll turn into Belphemon (Rage Mode).Digimon Data SquadBelphemon was created by Akihiro Kurata. After Belphemon was created, he first appeared in his Sleep Mode at Akihiro Kurata's lab where Kurata found him in a Digi-Egg. Kurata took it to his lab and watched it hatch. After Belphemon was completely fed enough Digimon energy, he started to wreck havoc in the city. When Kurata became part of Belphemon's body, Belphemon became his Rage Mode and easily put up a good fight with the Data Squad, until Marcus showed up and Agumon hatched from his Digi-Egg to join the fight with Belphemon. During the battle, Kurata's head emerged from his chest, angrily wanting revenge for Marcus Daimon for foiling his plans. Then he swallowed the city's lights to make him grow, and swallowed the space obslation devices, and started to rip holes in the sky. When ShineGreymon Digivolved to his Burst Mode, he defeated Belphemon and Kurata once and for all, reverting Kurata back to his human self.Digimon World Data SquadBelphemon is a member of the Seven Great Demon Lords. He was the first one that DATS encountered. Belphemon was created by the Code Key Sloth and someone that was slothful. Despite being Mega Level, Belphemon was defeated by DATS.ProfileThis lazy Demon Lord Digimon wakes up once every thousand years. When Belphemon’s sleep form wakes up into Rage Mode, he is one of the Seven Great Demon Lords . He always has an unpleasant awakening, and the Rage Mode is the very shape of anger. The Rage Mode name in Japanese has a double meaning; lazy and rage.AttacksAs BelphemonLampranthusBelphemon sleep modeBelphemon Sleep ModeVenage237Added by Venage237Gift of DarknessDark HornLightning HornAs Belphemon Sleep ModeEternal NightmareLampranthus Category:Digimon Category:Anime Category:Antagonists